


Muscle Car+Paperclips Tag

by fallenangel11



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Tried, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel11/pseuds/fallenangel11
Summary: Mac was more affected after the incident at warehouse. Jack tries to make it right.





	Muscle Car+Paperclips Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I wished Mac and Jack talked more about that argument they had instead of that lame public apology that was shown in the episode. Here's my take on that. Hope you like it.

Mac declined the invitation to go Pizza Paradise when Bozer said the team was planning to celebrate Riley’s first solo mission. He doesn’t know why he said no. He’s happy that Riley came out mostly unscathed. Things could have gone sideways and she could have…Mac shook his head. No, he shouldn’t go there. If he starts thinking what could have happened, he can’t stop. 

Instead he went on a run. That usually clears his head. Choosing one of the challenging trails, he pushed his body till he was panting for breath. He literally flopped down to sitting position when he reached the top. _Damn, he must be out of shape_. He hasn’t been able to run regularly due to the frequency of the missions. Lying down on the ground under a tree, he rested till he was no longer breathing heavily.

 _Why did he say no_? Mac thought. He loves Pizza Paradise with its cheap,greasy pizza and the arcade games. Closing his eyes, he admitted to himself that he didn’t want to face Jack yet. After their argument at the warehouse, he still feels somewhat upset with Jack after he almost blew the mission and threatened to hurt him. Jack, who promised to always protect him, to always be by his side, said he’d hurt him if he didn’t get out of his way. Putting an arm over his eyes, he kept telling himself that his partner did not mean it but he knows Jack long enough to see he was serious back there. A familiar ache on his chest made itself known. He felt like this when his father left. A sense of..abandonment. Jack will never….but the 10 year old in him argued, _Your own father did it. What more from someone who is not even family?_ But he is. Mac thought stubbornly. He is family. Then why doesn’t it hurt any less? He felt his eyes grow hot but he quickly got a hold of himself. He will not cry. He tried to block out all the thoughts rushing to his mind. Without even realizing it, he fell into a nap. He was jerked awake by the feeling of something wet on his face. He abruptly sat up only to be greeted by the loud barking of a golden retriever. Smiling softly, he petted the dog’s head. Checking his watch, he was surprised to see that he’d slept for at least 2 hours. _Huh.. that was a first. I must have been really tired._

“oh my god. I’m sorry. Is she bothering you?”

Mac looked up. A tall brunette was approaching him. He recognized her as  one of his neighbors. They’ve ran together a few times.

“Hey Georgie.”

“Mac? What are you doing here?”

“I fell asleep. ” 

“Been sometime since I saw you here.”

“I know. Been busy with work. Didn’t even know you have a dog now.”

“oh yes. Got her from a shelter.”

“That’s nice. What’s her name?”

“Kira.”   “That’s pretty.”

Georgie asks, “You alone?”

“Yeah, but you’re here now so not anymore.” Mac said with a smile.

“ha..ha..very funny Mac. It’s rather late. We’re actually on our way back. Wanna walk with us?”

“I’d love that.”

Standing up, they started the long walk back. They talked about what they’ve been up to, without  Mac revealing the spy stuff…He liked Georgie cause she was nice, funny and she doesn’t mind if he talks about sciencey stuff that other people find boring. Almost an hour later, they arrived at her house.

“It was nice talking to you again.” Mac said.

“I know, it’ been some time. We should do this again soon.”

“Hopefully yeah if I’m not to swamped with work.”

“You can drop by the house sometimes.”   She said.

“Alright. Thanks. I’ll let you know.”

“Okay. I’ll hold you on to that.” With a wave, she turned around to her house.

With a sigh, Mac started walking home. Coming up the driveway, he saw Jack’s car parked out front. _Time to face the music, I guess._

Walking inside, he heard their voices in the living room. _What are they all doing here_? He expected them to be still at Pizza Paradise. 

“Hey guys.”

All conversation stopped and they all heads turned towards him. He was puzzled with all the worried looks that were thrown his way.

“Something wrong?” 

Bozer was the first one to jump off the couch and ran up to him and engulfed him with a bone crushing hug.

“Mac! Where have you been!? We were getting worried.”

“uh Boze....I...can’t…breathe.”

He immediately let go at that.   “Sorry man.”

“No worries. I just went for run.”

Riley spoke up. “You were gone for hours Mac and you left your phone. We didn’t know where you are.”

 _Oh that_..  “I was resting at the end of the trail. Didn’t even notice I fell asleep. Georgie’s dog woke me up.”

“She has a dog now?”    “Yeah Boze. Golden retriever. She got her from a shelter.”

Jack spoke for the first time.  “Wait. Hold on. You fell asleep, _alone_ , in the middle of nowhere? What if something happened to you?” 

Mac gave Jack an annoyed look. “I was not in the middle of nowhere Jack. It was perfectly safe. ”

“I don’t know about that man. You attract trouble doing nothing so…”

“Well, I’m back, am I? All limbs attached. So need to worry.” 

“We can’t help ourselves Blondie.” Matty said.

Looking at their boss, he said, “I really am sorry. I just lost track of time. Why are you all here though. I thought you will still be at Pizza Paradise?”

“You didn’t come. Why?”

Looking at Jack again, he remembered the reason why but he just shrugged and walked to kitchen. Opening the fridge, he got himself a bottle of water before  answering,  “Just didn’t feel like it.”

Everyone exchanged looks at that.With a jerk of his head, Jack motioned for everybody to leave. 

“Now that you’re here safe, I think we’ll be going now.” Cage said.

“Sorry if I..uh..spoiled the celebration.”

Cage gave him a small smile.  “That’s alright. It can set up again right? ”  “Yeah, right. Thanks for coming by.”

He walked them out the door. Surprisingly Riley  gave him a hug which he doesn’t know what for.    “Riley?”

“I’m sorry.”  Mac frowned at that.  “What for?”

“We’ll talk about this. Okay?” 

 “I don’t understand…..” Mac started.

“You two need to talk.”

With that she walked to Bozer’s car as he will be driving them all home. Going back inside, he just realized Jack was still there.

Suddenly feeling awkward, he asked, “Aren’t you going home yet?”

“We need to talk.” 

“About what?”

“You know what.”

“I don’t actually. So you’ll have to be more specific.”

“The…thing…that happened at the warehouse.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to take a shower.” He was about to walk to his bedroom when Jack grabbed his arm.

“No we are talking about this now.”

“And like I said, there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Dammit Mac, could you just sit down and listen to me?”

“No.”

“I swear, if you don’t sit your ass on that couch…”

The words were out of Mac’s mouth, before he can stop himself.

“What Jack? You gonna threaten to hurt me again?”

Realizing what he said, he jerked his arm off Jack’s hand but the older man just moved them to his shoulders.

“Mac, hey,buddy. Look at me please?”

Forcing his eyes to meet his partners, he saw pain. His first instinct was to comfort Jack but he held his tongue.

“I’m really sorry for what I said back there. I didn’t mean them okay? You know I’ll never hurt you right?”

Mac just shrugged his hands off and walked out to the deck and sat by the firepit. With a ragged sigh, Jack followed him out.

“Please talk to me bud.”

“You would have.”

“What?”   “You would have made good with that threat if I didn’t get out of your way.”

“No.. I wouldn’t.”

“You forget, I know you Jack.” There was a tone of..resignation in Mac’s  voice that Jack didn’t like one bit. Its like he was expecting this to happen and the kid is used to it.  Sitting beside Mac, he tried to make his partner look at him but his eyes were glued to the unlit logs in front of him.

“It’s okay Jack. You were worried about Riley. She’s lucky to have someone like you looking out for her.”

“I look out for you too. I have always looked out for you.”

“I know.”

“Then why?” Mac finally looked at him but his face has become an unreadable mask.

“Why what?”   “Why are you like this? If you’re mad at me, say it. Don’t…don’t shut me out.”

“I’m not..mad at you Jack. Maybe at first but you had reason to what you did. I understand. She is like a daughter to you. You wouldn’t have taken it well if something bad happened to her. I’m happy for her. She has you.”

Jack was starting to understand. “You think I’m choosing her over you? ”

“No…maybe…I don’t know. Let’s just..forget about it okay. We’re good.”

“Don’t do that. It’s not okay. You’re acting like you were expecting this from me.Like you were waiting for it to happen. How many times do I have to tell you that I won’t ever leave you huh? That I won’t be like…”

“Everybody I cared left me at some point Jack whether they chose it or not. They still leave.”

“oh Mac.” With that, Jack grabbed him and pulled him into his arms.  “I’m so sorry Mac. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I swear I’m gonna spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”  

A few tears escaped from Mac’s eyes falling down to Jack’s shirt.  “I know.. I know.. its just..I can’t stop feeling this..why doesn’t it stop? I should be used to this by now.”

Jack pulled away and held Mac’s face in his hands.

“Now listen to me. I’m sorry you had to go thru all that but you don’t have to feel that with me. The only way you’re getting rid of me is if the Big Guy upstairs calls me home okay? ”

“Okay.” Mac answered in a small voice.

He sniffed and rubbed his face with his hands. He took a few deep breaths to calm the emotions that took over.

“Since when did we turn into cry babies?” Jack asked.

Mac let out a low chuckle at that. “I have no idea.”

Jack looked at him worriedly.  “We’re good right? Maybe not _good, good_ , but I mean…”

“yeah.. Jack we’re good. Now I really need that shower. I’m starting to smell myself.”

“Sure kid, go ahead. I’ll order some dinner if you want?”

“Go ahead.”

He followed Mac back into the house. He waited until he heard the shower running before he wearily sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. _I screwed up this one_ he thought. He’s gonna try his hardest to keep his promise to Mac. He might not admit it, but Jack is sure Mac thinks he’s just like his dad who just went up and left him. He’ll prove to him that he’s not like his old man. He’ll make sure of it.

 


End file.
